


Send my Regards

by RemiLeBisexualDork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gets Angsty Later, Home Vacation, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Ouchy Shiro, Possible Shklance, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, insomniac pidge, it's too late for me, klance, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiLeBisexualDork/pseuds/RemiLeBisexualDork
Summary: Lance is just an oblivious college student. An oblivious college student who has no idea that he likes men and women alike. Shiro is just as oblivious, even though he's a bit older. Will breaking his nose be what it takes to find out he's the same as Lance? God he hopes not.





	1. Why does my heart hurt like Shiro's nose?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not one of the cancerous 'OH OHMYGOD DID YOU SEE THAT! KLANCE IN GONNA BE CANNON! THEY TOUCHED HANDS IBVIQQ(IBGIVE' Klance shippers. If you are like that please leave and never come back. I don't like that kind of stuff. Also, if you're a Shaladin Stannie or Klance Stannie please leave. I support all ships and no hate will be condoned, thanks. 
> 
>  
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I do like constructive criticism! Please, please, PLEASE, do not be afraid to tell me if I should improve or take away something!

My wet feet make satisfying muffled rhythmic ‘plap plap’ sounds against the cold carpet of the Lion Defenders Academy.

Sucky name, I know, but it’s a good school. Mama said it was a good school and that as long as I was getting a good education it didn’t matter the school. But all of my friends chose this school so this school it would be.

Luckily there’s a beach near campus so I can still surf when I feel homesick, which was nice to think about if not one minute my eyes are completely focused on the design of the carpet and the next my gaze is cast upward abruptly and I’m on my back with a loud yelp and a cry of sudden pain flowering throughout my back.

“Ow, what the fuck?!” My hands rub caress my head and try to sit up, but my eyes meet a pair of scarlet purple orbs that catch my gaze quickly and I realize the weight on my chest is indeed belonging to this pair of eyes.

And then I realize that the beautiful sparkling mysterious eyes belong to none other than Keith Kogane.

“What the fuck, Mullet? Why, for the love of god, are you on top of me.” I squirm under him uncomfortably, suddenly hyperaware of every piece of Keith’s clothing touching my exposed chest and freshly shaven legs.

“Pidge fucking tripped me again. The goddamn gremlin is going to get what’s coming to her I can bet you that right here right now, ocean boy." His strong voice, thought full of hate and anger, makes my skin tingle. (What the fuck?)(I'm not gay? No, I'm not). he growls quietly and pushes himself off my chest. I can feel a slight flush dusting my tanned and freckled cheeks.

Keith takes off sprinting in the direction from which he fell, leaving me in a dazed trance as I peel myself off of the floor and pat down my bright blue swim trunks, decorated with sharks and dolphins.

The rest of the way towards Hunk and my dorm I kept touching the place on my chest where Keith had laid his head. Accidentally or not Lance found it extremely weird that his words were caught in his throat where his mind, ironically, was too.

My hand searches my pocket for the familiar cupcake-topped key to the dorm as I stop in front of the dorm door. My hand comes up with nothing and I check the other pocket, discovering nothing as well.

I knock on the door and hope to god that Hunk hasn’t left yet for his study group. They can wait but I really do not want to camp outside of my dorm with no shirt on,  
but after a good ten minutes of pounding mercilessly on the thin wood, I place my back on the wall outside of the door and slide, head banging on the wall periodically on the way down.

I stay like that, head against the wall with my eyes closed and legs splayed out. I rake a hand through my hair, still damp from the salt water of the ocean.

I hear footsteps pound closer in my direction and a body plop next to me with a thud. I crack open an eye and tilt my head to the side, the dark black hair and pale complexion is enough to give me an answer as to who it is.

I return my head to its previous position and let out a sigh.

“Why are you here, Mullet. If you’re going to pick on me please do it tomorrow.” I feel him lean on me and I look down with widened eyes, obviously waiting for an explanation, to which, he obliges after a moment of discomfort.

“Shiro and Pidge kicked me out for the night. Just shut up, beauty queen.” I can tell he’s exhausted by the heaving of his chest and-on impulse alone-I let his head comfortably prop itself on my shoulder as in turn I rest my head on his, surprisingly soft mullet, soon enough finding myself drifting off into a heavy sleep with a light smile keeping my cheeks upturned.

 

The following morning I woke with a start. Crying out at the fact that there was a strange furry thing tickling my neck, causing me to try to jump back but resulting in me giving myself a headache.

This causes a chain reaction of hilarious yet mortifying events that go as follows (if I even remember them correctly).

First, Keith lazily looks up at me before realizing who it is he’s ‘cuddling’, (cuddling with massive quotations because it was more of a weird, cat like position) making him throw himself off of my lap and across the hall, where he sits parallel to me.

Second, a frightened and dazed Hunk comes rushing out the door with wide eyes, a frying pan in hand, and a toothbrush left in his mouth. He came out after hearing Keith’s surprisingly loud girlish squeal when he jumped off of me.

Third, Pidge and Shiro come from down the hall because they wanted to check on Keith, but upon arrival, Shiro was smacked in the face with said frying pan and Pidge curled up on the floor laughing her ass off.

And now we’re driving to the hospital with everyone packed in Shiro’s car while he whimpers in the passenger side with a broken nose.

A cuban in nothing but swim trunks, a gay teen still going through his emo phase with a mullet, a whimpering muscle-y astrophysics major with his reading glasses on, a small troll in green pajamas with the nasa sign all over them, and a large Hawaiian man-child who is apologising like no tomorrow.

Quite the group of characters.

As we arrive everyone decides to-with the exception of Hunk (STILL apologizing)-silently walk Shiro to the check in of the emergency room, where we’re greeted with a nice, helpful, beautiful receptionist. We also decided that Keith should do the paperwork because he's Shiro's brother.

I don’t focus on the beautiful woman for once and decide to sit with Shiro. On the other side of the room. Away from my ex who happens to be with her new boyfriend (he looks like a stoner. Why would she even go for the men who looks like stoners).

I hope Naya gets an STD. She deserves it. Cheating, lying, backstabbing, bit-

“Lance, you okay?” The calm yet shaken up voice sounds like music to my ears, pulling my focus away from gnawing at the friendship bracelets on my wrist (an old habit I never broke).

“I-” I take a breath and tap my fingers against my thigh. “I’m fine, yeah. Just, scared for your nose buddy. Your symmetrical face might not be symmetrical any more!"

Shiro laughs lightly but abruptly stops and winces, holding his nose carefully.

“Okay Lance, You were doing that thing with your bracelets and staring off into space, I just wanted to make sure." He smiles weakly as he responds.

His beautiful smile makes the corners of my mouth turn up too. His dimples shown on his face make me flush, which goes unnoticed due to my skintone (thank god)(Why do I sound like a teenage girl going through puberty and staring at pictures of Chris Evans?).

The sounds of footsteps approaching once again makes me look up from the floor to see Keith coming towards us with a nurse by his side. A beautiful female nurse with lovely white hair.

“Hel~lo beautiful, The names Lance but you can call me,” I wink for good measure. “Anytime.

Shiro punches my shoulder and the woman- no, angel- rolls her eyes.

“My name is Allura, I’ll be taking Mr.Shirogane to his room." She replies with a slight edge to her tone.

Her voice is like tea that soothes the soul. More specifically my soul.

“I would be more interested in you taking me to your-” Both Keith and Shiro cut me off with the usual annoyed way of saying my name when I flirt although this time it feels like Keith’s eyes are drilling holes into my head.

I glance over and catch his stare, it almost looks… disappointed? He looks sad and hurt, it’s an extremely unusual look for Keith’s usually emo expression and ‘fuck you’ attitude.

It makes me wonder if something could be going on under that rough exterior of his.

But…  
I wonder if he would let me break down his wall...


	2. The Nurses Apprentice - Shiro

The pain only a frying pan can induce is terrifying. Even in thought I’m refraining from tearing up. I could never hold a grudge against Hunk though. Hunk is so forgivable. 

I crane my neck to the side, eyeing the ball of nervousness he ‘thinks’ he’s hiding. (It’s so painfully obvious, my god).

I place on of my hands over Lance’s shoulder and he immediately jumps, staring at me with those wide blue eyes. 

“Lance, you really always were awful at hiding things, what’s up. You’re so visibly tense it’s even more painful than my nose.” I go to chuckle after I talk but stop, remembering the intense pain in my nose. I hear him let out a breath which forces me to focus on him either way.

“It’s just, my ex girlfriend Nyma is over there with her new tool and it’s worrying me. I really hope she doesn’t come and embarrass me like any other time I’m hanging with friends like Hunk or even Pidge.” He says this with such worry that it makes me look over at the only other two people in the room. 

I look up at Keith who looks torn between standing there all stoic like normal or wrapping an arm around Lance protectively. This makes me smirk at him momentarily but shake my head quickly. 

“Well, if she does come over here than I’m sure Keith here will help you.” I say while eyeing Keith who glares at me with shooting daggers.

“Mr. Shirogane, I’m afraid if we don’t get moving soon we’ll have to give your room to the very people you seem to be talking about.” She, the nurse, giggles and motions for me to follow, which I obliged by standing.

“Can my friends come with me?” I motion towards everyone in the circle with my prosthetic. 

“Um, The room may be a bit… small… but I’m sure we can figure something out!” I nod and start to walk with the nurse, Allura. 

“I’ll be there in a minute, I need to grab my stuff from the car.” I turn towards where the voice is coming from even though I know it’s Lance’s. I nod at him and at Keith. Keith should already have the keys and certainly knows how to defend himself so I’m not worried. 

“Be careful guys. Don’t start up any trouble,” I cast a glare towards the guilty emo “Keith.” He throws his hands up in exasperation. 

“It was one time, Shiro. One. Time.” Lance tilts his head in confusion but shrugs it off and turns on his heel. 

“C’mon Keithy boy let’s go.” He grips the puffed collar of Keith’s jacket and tugs, making the victim of this (Keith) stumble back. 

“Ow, let go damn Cuban beast!” He slips his jacket off, making me laugh as he blushes and snatches the too-short cloth from Lance. 

“Use protection you two!” I turn to glare at Pidge who jumps back and scrambles up on Hunk’s back. I shake my head and sigh, nodding Allura forward to guide us to the room. 

 

While in the room, a man in a uniform comes in with a smile, I feel myself slowly become entranced in those eyes, surprisingly similar to Pidge’s.(Weird)

“Hello there! I’m Dr.Holt, the emergency room physician. I believe I’m here to look at your nose, correct?” All I can seem to put my focus on are those eyes. They shimmer when you talk about something of interest (do all eyes do that?) (All I know is it’s attractive). They kind of leave me in a stupor like state and I would’ve enjoyed it if He hadn’t cleared his throat, bringing me back to reality.

“Mr.Shirogane? Are you okay?” He gets a little closer to my face, making my breath catch in my throat. He looks in my eyes, I assume trying to see if they’re dilated. They probably are if those posts on Instagram are true about the ‘your-eyes-dilate-when-you-see-something-you-like’ thing. 

He makes a disapproving humming sound before saying, “Your eyes are dilated, you could have a concussion on top of a broken nose. Are you experiencing any headaches, ringing in the ears, or sensitivity to light?” I give a light nod in agreement. 

“The lights hurt my eyes a bit and my hearing could be better but I always have a headache after being with these people.” I point in Hunks general direction even though he’s the only one here. He gives a whine like ‘Hey!” and I chuckle, Matt giggles quietly.

“I believe my sister Katie is one of those headaches and I completely agree.” I think for a minute and squint my eyes. Everything clicks in place. 

“You’re Matt Holt! You’re Pidge’s brother! You’re the one she blames always eats her pizza and makes me buy more!” I laugh, soon stopping to clutch my face, a smile still present on it. He looks slightly mortified, clearing his throat and putting on an awkward smile. 

“Did you not see the resemblance? They have the same haircut. And hair color. And they’re both skinny… Wow Shiro that is… Kind of worrying.” Hunk gives me a look that’s kind of like a hurt puppy. 

“Look, We all know there is clearly something wrong with my face can we just focus on that rather than my stupidity. Thank you.” I use my hands for random motions, a habit I never really broke as a kid. 

Matt nods and rests his hands on my face, scooting closer in his chair. 

“So, If you don’t mind me asking, how’d you get that arm?” He looks at, what I can only assume, is the swelling around my nose and gently nudges towards my prosthetic arm with his head. I flex my fingers gently.

“Oh, I got it in a really bad car accident. My arm had to be amputated and I have friends at Garrison who are majors in that area of expertise and wanted to help me out. They made me a robotic arm as an experiment and refined it until it was perfect. They work for the army now if I remember correctly.” I smile at the distant memory and wince as Matt starts applying pressure on areas of my face. 

“That’s harsh, I’m sorry. Well, to top it off it looks like you have a septal hematoma. You’ll need surgery to fix it so it doesn’t clot and cause other problems.” He lets out a low whistle, and my face contorts in a mixture of anguish and a frown as he places pressure on an aching part of my face. I cry out in pain.

“Ah, fuck!” I double over on the medical bed, feeling a wave of nausea wash over me. Matt starts a string of apologies and pushes over a bucket with a smiley face on it in sharpie. I try to squeak out a response, to no avail. 

“How about I get him signed up for that surgery. I’ll pay for it because I caused it.” The sound of Hunks voice brought me back to reality with a slight ringing in my ears. 

“Hunk, you don’t have to do that. You have student loans to pay off, I got this.” My voice sounds tired and scratchy, all of a sudden I realize I’m thirsty. I look back over to Matt, who seems a bit flushed as he clears his throat. 

“I can sign you guys up for a date and you can figure the rest out by yourselves, how about that.” He sits in a spinning chair and turns to a computer, his glasses slip down the bridge of his nose a bit. 

“I have free spaces on Thursday and Saturday of this week or Monday and Wednesday of next week.” He looks back over at Hunk and I, I let my head fall backward gently while I think. 

“What’s today?” Hunk immediately replies with a quick ‘Wednesday the eighteenth’, I bob my head up and down in consideration. 

“I can do Monday, that sounds good.” As soon as I reply a small buzzer, what I assume is a call, goes off. Matt unclips it from his belt and reads what it says with wide eyes.   
“I’ll send in a doctor to sign you up, I have an emergency situation in surgery.” He briefly smiles, standing up and rushing to the door. He turns back and waves with one hand.   
“Toodles!” 

I start to wonder where Keith and Lance are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Keithy boy ;)


	3. My Cuban Prince - Keith

I got Lance hurt. It was me. I did it. I didn’t protect him like I promised myself. 

We were just heading out to the car, Lance looked so nervous and… a little scared? I can’t figure out why and I must look like an idiot, my face twisted in a thinking expression. Lance turns his head to me, holding his hand out for the key. I shove my hands in my pocket, digging around for the jingling noise. 

“You didn’t have to come.” His voice is deep and monotonous. 

“I came because I don’t want to be in the room with Shiro and Hunk.” I start to mumble. “It’s awkward because I’m only his adoptive brother.” 

I put the keys in his hand, a furious blush forces its way on my face before I can try to keep it down.

“Regardless, you could just leave and wander the hospital grounds or something edgy.” He frowns a little more, his eyes feel a little less blue. 

“Are you okay, Lance. You’re not flirting and you’re not as ‘happy-go-lucky’ as usual.” I rub my frigid hands together, the fabric of my gloves making scratching noises. 

Lance turns away with a sigh and unlocks the car. “It’s nothing too impor-” A voice, chipper and high with a seductive undertone interrupting me. I swivel around, glaring at the voice. It was the blonde asshole, Nyma. She used to date Lance, that much I know. I also happen to know she has a thing against anyone of lower social status than her. 

“Lance and Keith! Just the people I was hoping to see never.” She giggles a bit and whistles as Lance steps out of the car, I can hear him stop and catch his breath as soon as he steps out.

“Why are you here, Nyma. I specifically avoided you on my way out. And wherever I go.” His tone wavers, a sad and tired voice is what’s audible. Not Lance’s. At least, not ‘Lancey Lance McClain’. My feet remain frozen to the ground, my face grows grim. 

“Well, I was going to see what Lance was doing but,” she snickers, covering her mouth with a manicured hand, “,obviously he’s doing you, Keith Ko-gay-ne.” I feel something snap inside me and the anger starts to boil under my skin, it’s not long before that feeling and the sound of blood pounding in my ears is drowned out by a pained shout from Lance, making my heart stop as I whirl around on my heel. 

I see the black leather jackets and the purple tattoos. Bandana’s for the newbies, too scared to get the purple patch tattoos on their bodies like the members of the gang. The group of people surrounding us are all apart of the Galra. Panic rushes over me as I see one of the members holding Lance back in a painful position. 

Lance’s once beautiful ocean eyes stare at my deep purple ones, he clenches his jaw and knees the Galra behind him in the groin, making them release him. 

“Keith run!” I run towards him.

“What? No! I’m not going to abandon you here, Lance!” Lance’s eyes aren’t focused on me, they’re focused on something behind me. I go to turn around but find myself being pushed to the side, falling on the ground beside the car. I hear a gunshot and ringing in my ears. I look over at Lance, he’s gripping his shoulder. I can see the blood seeping through his clothes, trickling down his fingers. Tears stream down his pain laced face like rivers as he screams in pain, the noise so heartbreaking and gut wrenching. I feel tears prick my eyes as I watch him fall and the gang members retreat. 

I do an awkward crawl dive and catch Lance, I take the red cloth that was already dangling from my neck and tie it around his wound as he sobs and hisses in pain. 

“I know Lance, I’m going to get you to help I promise.” 

I bite my cracked lip and hold him close to me, he uses one hand to grip my gloved one. He cries out my name, a couple of tears fall from my eyes as I tighten my grip on his hand. I use one hand and run it through his hair, I yell for help, hoping for somebody to hear. 

“Your so fucking stupid, Lance. Why would you save me instead of yourself you fucking idiot. Hunk and the guys are going to end me for you being hurt.” My voice cracks but I ignore it, hoisting Lance up in my grip, the heavy boy whines in protest and my knees shake under the weight. 

“And while you’re at it you need to shrink. You’re too tall for me to carry.” Tears prick the corners of my stone cold eyes. I hold them in like I usually do. 

“If the fucking doctors at the hospital didn’t hear the shot they need better fucking nurses.” I try to keep up my normal act but my disguise is breaking the more I keep talking. I adjust Lance and start walking, Lance applies pressure to his wound, hissing in pain. The blood covers my arm and stains my shirt, some splattered on my face somehow, I can feel it. 

“Don’t leave me, mullet. Promise me right now, you’ll never leave and hurt me.” Lance’s broken voice makes my heart shatter. He reminds me so much of when my mother and father left me, I cried so much as I wandered the streets and said something so similar to Shiro when he took me in. 

“Yeah, Of course. As long as the ocean is blue and your eyes stay bright I will always be here. I promise. I fucking promise. If I break the promise you can kick me in the dick, yeah?” I manage to get a broken laugh out of Lance. 

A nurse and a few doctors with a stretcher make their way outside, yanking him from my grip and putting him on the stretcher, drenching it with blood almost immediately. I want to yell at them to help him more than I have. I want him back to his usual pun filled flirty self. Goddamnit I want the Lance I find annoying back. I follow on the side of the stretcher, gripping Lance’s tan and bloody hand in my gloved one. 

Fuck it.

I shove my glove in his hand as a little reminder of me. I don’t care if my vampire hands get all bloody and shit, Lance matters more to me than my damn gloves. The doctors shove me away as they bring him into the surgery ward. I fight back with all my strength, kicking and screaming as they drag me further away from my Cuban Prince. The one who was supposed to be happy.

The one who was supposed to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if y'all are reading my fic but like, Yeah should I continue this or ditch this.


End file.
